The Superstar Saga
by Sean1596
Summary: My own personal reinvisioning of what might possibly be my favorite RPG of all time.


**The Superstar Saga  
by Sean1596**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hello people; in all seriousness, I really need to start writing more. I am going to continue Beating Around the Bushel, but I am starting this one as well. Also, because at the time of this writing it is a break in exams, I'm going to have enough time to write. Yay! In any case, enjoy the ride, because this one is going to rock your world…literally or metaphorically, your choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario & Luigi, or any of the characters in the story unless I create them myself [which I will state if I do so]. All places are adapted from the game, but the writing is my own creation, unless stated otherwise [i.e. text adapted from game].

* * *

Prologue  
_Invasion of the Kingdom_

_

* * *

_**Enter Cackletta**

Now, the Mushroom Kingdom has had its share of troubles over the years: with alien outbreaks, massive armies of enemies, a megalomaniac lizard constantly trying to capture the princess, the standard issues of a mythical kingdom such as the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it has never been attacked by such a deceptive campaign such as the one brought by the vile Cackletta; who knew that disguises would be the way to finally strike the Mushroom Kingdom? Of course, nobody knew that until that witch flew down from her lair in the Mushroom Kingdom's contemporary kingdom, the BeanBean Kingdom.

It all started when two figures approached the walls of Princess Peach's castle. Now, these two figures had business with the Princess; I mean, why else would they be around the castle? What kind of sick person just stands around a castle all day, hanging around? I mean, I've seen my fair share of stoners, but based upon the wardrobe of the two figures, they were not stoners…and if they were, let's just say they were pretty hardcore. Anyway, one of them was nervous about going in. "Oh, Miss Cackletta," the smaller, petite figure began to say. This figure had green-bean colored skin, and had these glasses that had hypnotic swirls embedded on them. It seemed like he had a red cloak underneath his yellow garment, but it was too obscured to see. "What if they notice that we don't has the royal speech? They may grab the mustard and put it on the sandwich and…well, mistress, you know the rest. So…what if?"

The second figure, who was quite obviously taller and was of the female gender, glared at this midget-of-sorts. Her skin tone was similar to his, though her skin tone was darker, which would actually signal more malevolence in her. Her eyes were beady, and had almost a goal within them; she seemed to have a devious nature from her looks, but you cannot judge a book by its cover…though, in the case, maybe that rule is non-applicable. "Oh Fawful, you worry too much. I worry about you, really; I wonder if all that genius builds up and destroys you. But, who cares about you; it's time to take over a kingdom! Just stay silent and present yourself as my assistant, and we'll be fine! Bwahahahaha!"

* * *

**Enter Toad**

Toad was just minding his own business; being a bodyguard to a princess gets boring, though when a gigantic lizard steals her every year it does get interesting. But today, it was just one of those days where you just chill out and mind your own business. The other Toads were talking about how two figures were outside, and what the response was going to be to them. Honestly, Toad could care less; he needed to get home and play some World of Toadcraft. Everybody constantly said he was addicted, but being Toad, he just ignored them.

Finally, the two figures entered the room. From the second they entered, Toad realized they were the Goodwill Ambassador and her assistant, and along with everyone else in the room, bowed towards them. What would give the two prestigious members of the BeanBean Kingdom society a reason to come and visit? It managed to pique Toad's curiosity, though to be fair, the dullness of his life kind of made anything do that…and yes, I mean that butterflies flying would make him interested.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom," the Goodwill Ambassador spoke, with a certain cadence to her voice. "I bring a gift from Queen Bean." Suddenly, her assistant, who held a small chest in his hands, waddled his tiny butt over to the princess. Toad was now wondering what was in the chest, in a certain manner to Pandora, who was a Toad that had an obsession with a box that unleashed the deadliest Koopas into the world. Was there a diamond ring? Could it be a golden headband, possibly? The possibilities were endless.

Princess Peach got ready to obtain her gift, but before she could even say thank you, the chest opened and this weird spray came out. It had the image of a terrible witch on it, and it sprayed an odd, green gas that spread across the princess' face. This was now complete and utter chaos! The Goodwill Ambassador and her assistant threw off the clothes and revealed themselves to be a horrible witch and a vile midget! The witch wore a purple gown-of-sorts, with an odd headband to boot. The midget had a red cloak strapped upon him, with these creepy glasses with hypnotic swirls on them.

Toad was freaking out, and before he knew it, these weird signs in the clouds emerged. All sorts of colors emerged, and thunder was booming and witchcraft was in the air. Before anything could get worse, the witch and her assistant beamed up to their ship in a manner that reminded Toad of Power-Star Trek, whose character Totty managed a beaming system. As the other Toads tended to the princess, Toad ran out. He knew he had to head to one place: the home of Mario and Luigi!

**

* * *

Enter Mario**

Showers: a past-time of Mario that he loved to indulge him. After fighting off that extremely fat but dangerous beast Bowser, it was always good to come home, take a shower, and then watch some Toad Dramas, like One 1-Up to Live or Mushroom Kingdom 1981. Now, it may seem cheesy, but Mario has a lot of stress, and he has to relieve it by…you know what, Mario's a softy, and everybody should have realized that already. But anyway, Mario was taking a shower when he heard the door open.

"Hello…Mario?" A familiar voice echoed, going through the house. Mario realized that this situation may have not have been as awkward if he WASN'T taking a shower, but he digressed and decided to wait. He even started humming a familiar tune, though he forgot the name of said tune. But the last straw on the Yoshi's back was when he heard footsteps in his "love cave". When the intruder fell down the balcony of said "love cave" and wandered into the shower, Mario attacked and knew that a pedophile was in his home. Well, ok…it was Toad. But Toad is annoying, and after Mario beat him up and heard his message, Mario ran out the house.

As he barreled his way to the castle, Luigi was drying the clothes. Without a second glance, Mario ran straight through his clothesline and took Luigi with him, on the clothesline. Now, from a glance, it would seem that Luigi was not experiencing pain; however, Luigi was getting bloody, and his skin was being torn. However, a magical spell cast upon him by the wizard Deus Ex Machina gave him the power to be healed whenever he got injured in such a circumstance, so he was fine.

When Mario and Luigi made it to the castle, they saw Bowser with the Princess. "Oh boy…not this again!" Mario muttered, making sure Luigi heard him. "Ok; letsa get this over with. I agreed with Toad that I would play World of Toadcraft with him after this, so I got to get back and fight the *Bich King in twenty minutes. Bowser, let's fight!"

The lizard, who was running around in his red hair and green shell once again, looked at Mario and ran at him. "I'm going to get you, Mario!" He shouted, not knowing that he would not prevail. As he ran towards Mario, Mario took Luigi's clothespin off and jumped against the wall, then doing a flip onto Bowser's head. Flying off the head, he ran around the lizard and jumped on him again for a bit. The lizard was getting weakened, and Mario could see it. But before Mario could get the final blow, the Princess tried to speak, and explosive words came out.

Emerging from a cloud of smoke, the now burned Mario spoke to Bowser. "What happened to the princess? I cannot-a put the moves on her if she can't speak back!"

Bowser, being absent-minded, shrugged and decided to give a guess. "I'd have to say that some witch and her assistant gave her a potion that made her voice become explosions and cause chaos that will end up making the BeanBean and Mushroom Kingdom go down in flames…but that's just a guess."

One of the Toads spoke, with an odd tone to his voice. "That's exactly how it happened…wait, how did you get that so accurate, Bowser?"

Bowser seemed to look at areas that looked like they had cameras, and then turned back. "Um…lucky guess? Anyway, we should get going, Mario; this obviously means adventure, and we must recover the princess' voice! You up for it?"

Mario paced around for a few moments, and then decided to act. "Ok, Bowser, I'ma up for it! Just one thing: if we are taking the flying deathship of doom, can we get some Burger Queen on the way?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Like the pop culture references and the way I altered the story and stayed true to it as well? Well, if you did, I love you. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!_


End file.
